1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of communication devices, and in particular, to an alert mode management method of communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many communication devices, such as mobile phones, may work at a preset alert mode according to a user's requirements. However, the user may forget to set the alert mode when he/she goes from one environment to the next, thereby missing urgent and important events (e.g., incoming calls). For example, an incoming call may be missed when the user walks along a loud street and the communication device is still in quiet mode. In another example, if the user forgets to change the alert mode to a vibration mode or a quiet mode before the user attends a meeting, the ring tones may interrupt the meeting. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.